This invention relates to designs and methods for improving the fitting and alignment of customized ophthalmic contact lenses.
Sphero-cylindrical corrections are well known, and have been used extensively. Customized corrections, however, can include not only conventional sphero-cylindrical correction, but also the correction of higher order aberrations that require more precise location of the lens both in centration as well as rotation. This invention provides a method and design to improve ophthalmic contact lens fitting of customized designs.